Doomsday
Doomsday was a monstrous being that was created with the ability and desire to kill Superman. History Under the auspices of the Cadmus Project, a clone of Superman was made from a genetic sample, however it was engineered to be his superior. Named Doomsday, it was repeatedly subjected to simulations that humiliated it and fueled its rage towards Superman. Ultimately, Doomsday was to be the Project's fail safe in the case Superman ever went rogue again. Doomsday became increasingly difficult to control so Amanda Waller arranged for Doomsday to be imprisoned in a rocket and blasted off into space. Doomsday managed to break free and forced the rocket back to Earth where he landed near Metropolis where he proceeded to go on a rampage only to encounter the Justice Lords. After Doomsday had apparently physically beaten the Justice Lords, Superman included, into submission, their Superman used his heat vision to lobotomize him, temporarily sidelining him. Doomsday was recovered by Cadmus and it slowly recuperated from its advanced healing powers. It was prematurely freed by the embittered Dr. Milo. It turned on and killed Milo then fled the Cadmus compound via a rocket ship and went to the volcanic San Baqueros to fight and kill his prey Superman. However Superman managed to trap Doomsday in molten lava. After an inquiry, it was revealed that Doomsday's brain was modified to be unreadable by telepaths. When it became apparent that it would not reveal anything, Superman decided to banish it to the Phantom Zone. Background Information Differences From The Comic Book Version The comic book version of Doomsday was not created on Earth, but was instead the result of an experiment attempting to create a perfect warrior species. This Doomsday would regenerate and evolve from every fatality so that he could never be killed in the same manner twice. After being subdued by an alien race, Doomsday would be banished in a prison ship that accidentally crashed into Earth. The creature broke free and went on a rampage towards Metropolis killing several civilians and hospitalizing nearly the entire active roster of the Justice League. Superman intervened, battling the monster to a standstill on the streets of Metropolis as the entire world watched via television. In a final clash, Superman and Doomsday swung simultaneously: Superman snapped Doomsday's neck with a two-handed blow to the monster's chin; Doomsday inflicted massive head trauma on Superman with a thunderous punch. Both combatants were declared dead at the scene. Both would return, of course. Superman's body was healed by solar radiation and revived by the robots at his Fortress of Solitude, and Doomsday's natural abilities brought the creature back to life, now further resistant to Superman's punches. They would battle again repeatedly, with Superman narrowly escaping defeat each time. Doomsday later gained true sentience and renounced his vendetta against Superman. However, in an alternate timeline, he would bear witness to the true death of Superman. Under his name, he led the armies of the Earth again against the deadly foe that had killed Superman, Gog. Many years later, Gog, a being of near-divine power, offered Doomsday the opportunity to revive Superman-at the cost of losing his sentience. Accepting, a seemingly once-again mindless Doomsday attacked the heroes of Earth during the Infinite Crisis. Appearances * "A Better World, Part I" * "The Doomsday Sanction" * "Question Authority" External Links * * Category:Clones Category:Superman rogues Category:Supervillains